Rings
by Paranoid Dreams
Summary: A little talk about Izaya's rings can lead to a big surprise. Shizaya. M for a reason. Fluffy smut.


**Hello! People who don't sleep or those who are from another part of this big world. Here it is a fanfic I got from some time but never finished. I can't think of what else to say since it's five thirty in the morning here in my country and my brain seems to not work at this hour. So yeah, just your fluffy fanfic to start the year. **

**Now for the obvious, I don't own durarara or any of its character, they're Ryohgo Narita's... I think I wrote the name incorrectly but well..**.

"I don't get why you don't like them, they certainly suit my appearance"

"But you wear them all the time and... You... Well, you kind of forget to take them off when we..."

"When we fuck?" a laugh let the brunette's lips.

"DON'T... Call it that. Aren't we, well... A couple?" The blond blushed and burried his face on the pillow. The other rolled to his side to caress the wide back of the bodyguard "then, should I say when we make love?" He purred, laughing at the blushed glare the taller man gave him "neither that! That's embarrassing!" Izaya simply gave the blond a peck "anyways, what I was saying is that you should take your rings off for once" he decided it was better to get back to what he was saying before they started to do _other_ things.

"Eh, but you should already be used to me wearing then when we do it, we've been together for three years already... And you certainly like to do it every night" another chuckle escapes his lips as the blond went redder "yo-you don't have to say that! I already know! But..." He took Izaya's hands in his "at least let me take them" he looked into crimson eyes with serious hazel ones. The Orihara got a little surprised but complied with a sweet smile and a nod "do as you please, Shizu-chan" "ah! But... Close your eyes" the bodyguard added, annoying the informant a bit "what for?" The brunette asked "just do it flea" the younger one glared a little but did as he was told and closed his eyes. Certainly, why did his brute of a boyfriend needs him to close his eyes to take his rings off? As he felt both of them roll on his index fingers, one of them was put back on his left ring finger. "Shizu-chan, stop playing with them, if you put it there—" but when opening his eyes, an unknown ring was there.

It was thinner than his other rings, made of silver and spirals engraved on it, at the center of each spiral, a small and shiny diamond was placed beautifully with precision. On the center of everything, a mount with a heart-shaped diamond which shined brighter than anything Izaya had ever seen. He gapped and covered his mouth with his other hand, still amazed at the jewelry.

Suddenly, tears started to form in his eyes "Shi- Shizuo... This... Is it?" The Heiwajima grabbed his hand again "let's do this properly, we should get off the bed" they but went down and Shizuo wasted no time to kneel in front of Izaya "we've been together for three years already, you have brought more happiness to my life than anyone else I know," the tears didn't stop to roll of the informant face not even for a second "you are always there when I need you and I can count on you as much as you can count on me. I love you more than what you'll ever know and I want to stay with you forever. That's why, would you marry me... Izaya?" Shizuo looked the other to his swollen eyes. Izaya wiped his tears with a smile and hugged the one on his knees "of course Shizuo! I would, anytime!" He started a sweet kiss, docilely opening his mouth when the fortissimo's tongue asked for an entry.

Soon the kiss got heated making both men desire the other even more. Shizuo split his legs apart so Izaya could get between them, brushing their clothed bodies together. He then started to caress the petit back of his lover, happy to pleasure him.

The brunette was melting in the hands of the man he loved, caressing the golden locks with both hands. They both separated when the need of air was too much, their cocks erected and knowing well what was going next.

The strong man cupped the cute ass of the Orihara, making him moan, and he pulled him even closer, stroking both hard on. They let out lusty groans as they move their hips on instinct, the clothes getting on the way more and more. The most desperate one always was Izaya, who harshly pulled down his, and Shizuo's pants and trunks without care, the need of feeling the glorious skin to skin contact taking the best of him. He let out a loud moan when he finally felt all of Shizuo's heat directly. The blond laughed to hide just how much he desired the other, carrying him to the bed to get more comfortable.

"Shizuo..." He purred with a sexiness overload, knowing well that was the blond weakness. The beast came out as he tore both his and the informant clothes off, pulling the thin legs to his shoulders. He nibbled the creamy thighs, gaining gasps and moans that resounded all over the room harmoniously "ahh... Shizu, wait... Haa, wait" the mouth was getting dangerously close to his entrance, if it reached there he would lose all rational thought. The blond stopped as he wanted to do whatever the brunet wanted for today "haa... Tell me" Izaya gulped at the sexy and lust filled gaze his lover gave him "today... I want to... Well" he looked down and licked his lips, and that was enough for the other to understand. God, how can a flea be so adorable and sexy at the same time? He sat on the bed opening his legs while the other went down on him.

Izaya started kissing the tan skin of the blond's pectoral, nibbling a little on one of the pink buttons and earning a soft moan. After kissing and licking his nipple, the informant decided it was enough, so he started to make a road of kisses going south, his hands caressing the thighs pretty near to the Heiwajima's crotch, tempting him. When he reached the navel, Shizuo sighed in anticipation, making the Orihara smirk a little. He licked his lips once more, feeling the pulsating member with both hands, a groan escaping the strong man's lips when they enclosed around the base. One of his thumbs decided to make him crazy when it caressed the slit, taking the pre-cum in there and giving the brunet a salty taste to start with. When the blond glared at him, Izaya knew it was enough teasing so he let his tongue out and decided to give it a long lick as one would do with a lollipop.

Shizuo trembled at the sensation, his member reacting instantly to the good feel. The Orihara kept licking for a couple of times before engulfing the tip with his mouth. The hot rod felt amazing, he could feel himself getting wet from the salty taste on his taste buds. He pumped the base with his hand while licking the slit. Slowly, Izaya started to bob his head, taking inside his mouth as much of Shizuo's dick as he could.

By his side, Shizuo was becoming a hot mess, enjoying every single thing Izaya decided to do. Yet he wanted to give pleasure to his lover too. He looked down and caressed the brunet's head, but soon realized something: the position of Izaya made his ass to be on the air, his hips rocking with the bobbing of his head. The blond almost drooled at this, three fingers going to his mouth in a trance, making sure to cover them in saliva well.

Izaya was alternating from sucking and licking the member, too concentrated to notice the blond's actions until something suddenly enters him without prevention. He moaned hard when a finger pushed inside his hole, the vibrations making Shizuo's dick twitch. The brunet kept bobbing his head nevertheless, the movement pushing the digit deeper and making shockwaves of pleasure going all over his body. When a second and third finger were added the same way the first, he needed to take a break to breath. The fingers started to go in and out of him, not needing to get him used as they did it almost everyday. Izaya's hips started to move on its own, searching for more, wanting the fingers to reach one specific place. Shameless moans were heard, Izaya resembling a slut as he just wanted to feel more pleasure. Yet when the fingers let his entrance, he whimpered to the blond who just laughed before positioning behind him.

"You ready, Izaya?" He asked, his pulsating dick begging to feel the hot insides of the informant. "... Do me" was all that was needed to say to have the blond wildly trusting him, groans and moans leaving both men lips before Shizuo rolled Izaya over so they could kiss messily, his hard cock hitting every time the bundle of nerves he knew very well would make the other go insane.

He kept trusting before grasping the brunette's own cock, pumping it at the same time and force as each trust he gave. After some time Izaya moaned "ah! Shizu... I can't! Aah!" He went faster and stronger with each second "haa... Me too! Ah!" The blond trusted some more "together!" Izaya moaned before receiving a nod from the other and they both came, the hot liquid filling Izaya and making him cover both his and Shizuo's chest in white.

They tried to recover the air for a couple of minutes, starting to feel drowsy from their orgasms. The first to talk was Shizuo "I really love you, flea" he gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead "and I love you too, protozoan" he curled to the big chest and closed his eyes, a genuine smile plastered on his face as he drifted off.

"Hey, don't get asleep yet..." A yawn "we need to clean and..." Another yawn "forget it. Sleep well, my beloved"

The end.

**What do you say? To excessively fluffy? To OOC? Reviews make people happy so please leave yours, I'm gonna sleep now. Au revoir!**


End file.
